1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved collapsible umbrella and table combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible umbrellas, also known as telescoping umbrellas are known, so is the tilt feature of the open umbrella. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,784,726 and 3,935,874 disclose typical collapsible umbrellas known to the art, while U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,146 discloses a typical tilting umbrella. None of the foregoing, however, disclose the present invention combination of an umbrella collapsible within a table and an improved tilting feature as well to the umbrella.